Undead Miracles
by GlassGirl1815
Summary: Silver Perdue, a native Texan on the run, searching for survival. With nothing but a truck and the supplies her grandfather sacrificed for her, she finds herself in Georgia. Curling up to catch a night of sleep winds up being the bigger mistake of her life. This is the story of her life.. After death..
1. The biggest mistake of my life

The worlds gone to hell and the dead are rising, long gone are the loved ones that passed on, walking in their place are disgusting monsters, mindless shells driven by the primal desire to eat. Attacking anyone and anything in their path that could fill that role, everyone in the world panicked and fled the cities in search of refuge, this is where my story begins, just outside of Dallas Texas.

It's late in the evening, and the roads are so packed with cars, it's impossible to move, I sit in my truck and flashes of what have happened over the past few days flicker in my mind.. I shudder in fear, in disgust at what this end of days had forced me to do. I only had time to pack survival gear, and a few other select items. My grandfather forced me to take all of his guns, all except his pistol, he kept seven bullets, one for each of the dogs, and then one for him and my grandmother. they filled my truck with enough food to last me at least a few months, I cried, begging them to come with me, he only kissed my head and told me to go.

I forced myself to not look back. I jump as I feel the ground shake, I turn my head and gasp, the sight of a mushroom shaped cloud taking out the city making everyone scream, I shifted my truck into gear and high tailed it out of the only state I had ever known, I listened to music quietly, traveling across the states, grateful that my diesel truck had a full tank, an I glanced at the cans in the back, my grandfather had given me a chance. I drove mindlessly, not stopping, I found myself drifting off to sleep, I shook myself awake and turned into the woods, I had no clue where I was, I curled up in the back seat with a gun cradled to my chest, praying that the dead didn't find me.

I woke up with a scream, the scent of rotting flesh making bile rise in my throat. A shiver of terror went down my spine, making my body shake. One of the Undead pinned me to the seat of the truck, it's face half missing, maggots and other bugs crawling over the muscle tendons and bone. I screamed even louder, trying to shove the thing off of me, it latched its teeth onto my shoulder. I growled in pain, the bite burning worse than anything I'd ever felt, I kicked it off of me, it's teeth still in place, taking a huge chunk out of my shoulder. I cocked my gun and pulled the trigger. One shot and it was dead silent. I say there for a second, catching my breath, the moment I finally came to, I hissed. The bite was burning up my whole body. I ripped a sleeve off of a shirt and tried to stop the spread. When I could feel the burn continuing to spread, I just laid there in the seat of my truck, crying in anger. I was going to turn into one of them. I grabbed one of my grandfathers pistols and cocked it. I put the metal in my mouth, my hands shook so badly I couldn't even hold it still.

"_**GOD DAMN IT**__! Why do I have to be such a fucking coward_?!" I dropped the gun into the floor and curled up, crying. I prayed, I prayed that I wouldn't hurt anyone. The fever was leaving, starting to make me feel cold. I smiling shyly at the ceiling of the truck, angry tears running down my face," I'll see you soon Momma.." I laid my head against the glass, my heart started to slow down, before I could blink, my sight began to fade.

_Everything... Was... Black.._

_*AUTHORS NOTE***_

_Oh no! whats going to happen to poor Silver?!_

_This is just a start out to it, I'm currently writing more chapters for this, _

_let me know what you think! Send a review and help a sister out here! _

_Click that review button.. You know you want to.. _


	2. Ring of Fire

_"Love is a burning thing_

_and it makes a firery ring_

_bound by wild desire_

_I fell in to a ring of fire..."_

Pain.. _Endless pain.._ An overwhelming taste of sticky iron in my mouth, clinging to my tongue. A primal growl erupted from my lips, I glanced around. There was _blood_. Blood was everywhere. I glanced at my hands and a slight scream caught itself in my throat. My hands were a ghoulish grey... The parts that weren't covered in _human blood and flesh_ that is.. I tried to fling my hands to rid myself of the human bits, but my muscles weren't responding. I snarled in frustration. A few beats to a song I hadn't heard in years made my head snap up in surprise.

_"I fell in to a burning ring of fire  
I went down,down,down  
and the flames went higher.  
And it burns,burns,burns  
the ring of fire  
the ring of fire"_

When i registered what had made the sudden noise, I glanced back at the bodies. The _humans_. The humans that _I had killed.. _That I had eaten.. I kicked the mauled bodies away in disgust, trying my best to not stare at them. I did this. I knew I did. I curled up in a ball in the corner of the room and just listened to the music. Trying to deny that I had murdered two human beings. Someone's _grandmother_ and _grandfather_. I had taken away any hope of being together again. _I was a monster_. The music caught my attention again, calming my rampant thoughts, It seemed to be the only thing keeping me sane in this crazy situation. I was _damned_, I was a _murderer_, a _cannibal_, a _corpse_.

_"The taste of love is sweet  
when hearts like our's meet  
I fell for you like a child  
oh, but the fire went wild.." _

I let the sound of Johnny Cash's voice smooth me, music always had a way of bringing me back to life. Through the depression, the anger. Through everything. I tried to sing along, but all that would come out were slightly in tune snarls. If I could cry, I would. I didn't want this. I never wanted this. If only I hadn't been so damn stupid..

_"I fell in to a burning ring of fire..."_

A sense of panic over came me as the song began to come to an end. I jumped up as fast as a dead person could, I found the record player behind the chair where the old man that I had killed was resting. I slammed my hands on it repeatedly, sheer fear making me forget how they worked, the record began to skip.

_"Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. F-fiiiiire..." _

The music player played a few more notes before burning up and leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke and a useless record. As the music began to fade from the air, as I could no longer hear the beats, my sight began to fade, leaving me with _nothing... But.. __**Blackness**__..._


	3. Little pink iPod

Faintly I can hear music, it's calling me. I focus and slowly my vision comes back to me. _Oh, how I wish it hadn't._

_"You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart"_

I glanced around in a panic. A guttural moan of agony erupts from my bloody lips. My hands spasm in shock, the bloody flesh and human bits fling all over the place. I look around in a panic, shoving the brutal scene in front of me into the back of my head. Where was the music coming from? I knew I had to find it, music was the only thing that seemed to give me back my thoughts.

_"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying?  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like..."_

I pounced on the body of a young girl, ignoring the fact that her middle was torn out an her brain scattered all over the road. I frantically searched her, my hands not under my own control. Being dead had to be one of the most frustrating things ever, I could hardly control my own body. My hand hit something small am rectangular in her pocket. I slowly tugged it out. In my brain covered hand, was a shiny pink iPod. I yanked it and the headphones that were attached sprang from the dead girls ears. I shakily focused on my hands. I managed to grasp the headphones weirdly and insert them in my ears.

_"Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)"_

I vaguely recognized the song, the singer was a Justin something. Then nothing. All I could remember was that I _hated_ the song. I snarled in disgust and angrily tapped the screen of the tiny piece of technology.

_"Oh, for you I_ _would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this ba-"_

The music cut off and I let out a moan, grateful that the torture was over, not even seconds later, another song started.

_"LET'S GO!_

_It's not easy making a name for yourself  
Where do you draw the line?  
I never thought I'd be in this far  
Let's have some fun and never change not for anyone  
Try not to miss me when I'm gone"_

I sank into the mud, a sense of peace coming over me. Then I opened my eyes and the horror of what I had done, what I had done multiple times now, dawned on me. I quickly yanked myself to my feet and stumbled away, desperate to get away from the scene of my cannibalism.

_"(Whoa uh oh, whoa uh oh)  
I sold my soul to the open road  
I'll live my life alone!_

_You won't find me in the same spot  
Believe me I could never stop  
My life's turned upside down  
Meet me out past the train tracks  
I'm leaving and not coming back  
You're right and I was wrong  
This town will be the downfall of_ _us all"_

I continued down the high way, stumbling past hundreds of cars that had been abandoned. I cocked my head curiously when I saw a slightly washed off sign that read,'**Sophia, stay here, we will come back every day**." Sitting on the hood of the car was a pile of supplies, food and drink. A pang of guilt hit my unbeating heart. I had a feeling, a feeling that it was a lost little girl. I stumbled past the car, continuing down the road, leaving that behind. I didn't want to risk her coming back, I didn't know if I could control myself.

_"I'm gonna need you to try to follow along.  
I did the best that I could to try to write you songs.  
Now go tell them we sold out, like we're the ones who changed.  
I write what I feel, I say what I mean.  
You can't buy sincerity._

_(Whoa uh oh, whoa uh oh)  
I sold my soul to the open road  
I'll live my life alone!"_

The music spread a steady warmth through my body, making me feel alive, as ironic as it was. A harsh laugh echoed on the road in front of me, I was dead. I shook my head and continued on my trek, not sure of where I was going. I wondered aimlessly, I passed a small town, it was scattered with a few walkers. They just milled around lifelessly, searching for food. I shook my head at my fellow species. I guess that's what I could call them now. I was one of them after all. A damned murderous corpse.

_"You won't find me in the same spot  
Believe me I could never stop  
My life's turned upside down  
Meet me out past the train tracks  
I'm leaving and not coming back  
You're right and I was wrong  
This town will be the downfall of us all_

_Don't forget yourselves_  
_We made up our minds  
And we signed 3! 4! 5! on that dotted line!  
Don't forget yourselves  
We made up our minds  
And we signed 3! 4! 5! on that dotted line!"_

I just kept on walking, past the small abandoned town, past several more cars. I stopped when I found a diner. A small diner that looked like something from a 50's movie. I opened the door and I could hear a faint jingle bells hanging on the door. I looked around a grimaced. Bodies. Everywhere. All shot in the head. I shook my head and moved to the bar. I sat down on one of the stools and swung around. I smiled slightly. I looked in the mirror that lines the bar behind the counter. If I could do anything but moan and snarl, I would have let out a blood curdling scream.

_"You won't find me in the same spot  
Believe me I could never stop  
My life's turned upside down  
Meet me out past the train tracks  
I'm leaving and not coming back  
You're right and I was wrong"_

I could hardly recognize myself. My corpse looked so different from my lively self. My tan skin had turned into a ghoulish grey, my veins practically glowing under my skin, a sharp black in the contrast to the pale grey. My forest green eyes were now swollen, a bloody red, my pupils clouded over and smoky. My long, shiny wavy black hair was now matted with brain matter, blood, falling out in clumps, and dull. My body had reflectively no other injuries, besides the missing chunk from my shoulder, a few scratches on my face, that was it. Other than that I looked relatively human, well as human as a corpse could be.

_"You won't find me in the same spot (You were right and I was wrong)  
Believe me I could never stop (You point the blame we'll take the fall)  
My life's turned upside down  
Meet me out past the train tracks (You were right and I was wrong)  
I'm leaving and not coming back (You point the blame we'll take the fall)  
You're right and I was wrong  
This town will be the downfall of us all  
This town will be the downfall of us all"_

I hopped down from the stool and stumbled around the diner, flies landing on my skin sending me into a flurry of flying hands. I growled in detest and continued walking around the diner. I found myself in the kitchen, food long since burnt and covered in flies covered the counters. I stumbled into a pantry, I looked around at all the food that had surprisingly been left untouched. I grabbed a can of spam. I sniffed the can of food and stared at my hands, willing them to pull the tab back. Surprisingly, they worked.

_"Downfall of us all!  
Downfall of us all!  
Downfall of us all!  
Downfall of us all!"_

The song that had seemingly been playing forever stopped and the iPod skipped to some soft jazz. I swayed to the beat for a moment before going back to my original task. I slowly pulled out the thick square of meat and sniffed it. It held no appeal to me, it didn't smell right, I didn't want it. I opened my mouth and forced myself to take a bite out of the repulsive human food. Before too long I had swallowed the entire thing and I shivered in disgust.

A few thoughts calmed me down, this was for the best, maybe if I filled my stomach with human food, I wouldn't fill it with _**humans**_. I curled up in a corner of the pantry and closed my eyes, the sound of a soft jazz swing lulling my dead brain to sleep.


	4. It worked

This continued for a few days, maybe a week, it's hard to think really. The music from the iPod just kept on playing, keeping my thoughts to myself. I heard a nearby herd stumbling past the diner, I shook my head, cursed were we all.

_"Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA"_

The techno beats to one of the songs on the little pink iPod bounced through my brain dead skull, making me get off of my ghoulish ass and dance a little, something I hadn't done since before the apocalypse.

_"When he comes to me I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times he betrays me_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown"_

I slipped on a puddle of blood by the counter and landed smack on my face. Moaning in discontentment, I squirmed around trying to figure out how to get back to my feet.

_"I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fo-"_

**Click**.

A sense of panic overcame me when I heard the music fade, leaving me alone. I tried to find the iPod to turn the music back on, grasping at nothing, moaning in anger as my sight faded from me.

_"-ol, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas"_

The sudden burst of music brought me to my thoughts. I stopped my mindless actions and then it dawned on me. I held a young boy, no older than twelve years old in my cold grasp, my mouth was just inches from piercing his skin and cursing him forever. I shoved him away, **_"NO!"_** I backed away slowly, shaking in fear, I had almost killed a little kid. Again. I fell over a tree root and the boy just stared at me, his fear being slightly masked by his curiosity. I shook and finally tore my eyes from the boy, his image engraved in my mind. Small, innocent, pale skin scattered with freckles, deep brown doe eyes and shaggy brown hair. I got back to my feet and ran as fast as I could make my body do, which wasn't anymore than a typical human jog. Damn disease. As i slowly got away i could hear shouts of people calling out a name, _Carl_, i think. They faded quickly as I left the forest and found myself on a familiar road. I found myself in the diner once again, I sat down on a bar stool and searched as best as I could through my foggy memories, trying to remember how I had found the boy. All I remembered was slipping and falling, the iPod clicking off.

_"Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA_

_I couldn't love a man so purely_

_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_

_I've learned love is like a brick you can_

_Build a house or sink a dead body"_

Speaking of which, the little piece of technology that brought out my mind was playing in my ears comfortingly, a noise that I hadn't heard in a while. I finally gave up on searching the endless void of activity that my body did when the music stopped. I tried digging a little deeper, my live memories fading slightly, most were fuzzy. I wasn't trying to see if I remembered anything that the CDC said on the news when the outbreak first hit. A cure, anything really. Random fuzzy images of a house, a smile, music, a audience, applause, and a book. I shook my head in confusion as this random fiction novel stepped from the fuzzy void. It was about this boy who was living in a apocalyptic world where it was him and three other humans. His heart stopped and they did something drastic to get it started again. I shook my head, I had no clue of it would work, but I was crazy enough to try it. I mean, I'm dead anyways, why not? I searched the diner, looking for a few specific things, if I had any luck in the world, then it would either start my heart up again, or I'd actually die.

"I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas"_

I ended up in the parking lot, the few things that I thought I would need laying on the ground in front of me. One of the waitresses had brought her truck to work, not much gas, so it'd hopefully shut down when it ran out, I had no idea about the human world anymore. I had found some jumper cables in the back, probably in case a customer needed a jump or something on the highway. I had also grabbed a pot lid and I dragged the dead bodies out to surround the area, if this worked, I'd need to hide my scent.

_"Ew_

_In the most Biblical sense,_

_I am beyond repentance_

_Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind_

_But in the cultural sense_

_I just speak in future tense_

_Judas, kiss me if offenced,_

_Or wear an ear condom next time"_

I attached the cables to the pot lid and to the car battery, I shakily started to key and swallowed a deep breath. I laid down on the concrete and picked up the pot lid. It was so got it started to burn the skin off of my fingers. I quickly dropped it on my chest and I felt like I had been hit by lightening. I started to convulse so badly, the pot lid flinging from on top of me as my body spasmed on the blacktop.

_"I wanna love you,_

_But something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue,_

_Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to"_

I felt _antagonizing pain_, volts of electricity shocking every part of my body. it felt like every atom was being set on fire and exploding. my body shook viciously, curling into a fetal position on instinct. i started to heave, my food that i had forced myself to eat a few weeks ago came out, staining the blacktop. i coughed repeatedly and tears fell from my swollen dead eyes. the pain.. it was unlike anything i had ever felt before..

_"I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas"_

I felt a sudden pain in my chest that jolted me up right, the sound of a steady beat pounding in my ear loud enough to almost drown out the music that I was listening to. I felt my chest, my heart pounding under my fingers painfully.

_"Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA"_

Blackness entered my vision slowly taking me away into oblivion as I whispered in awe.

**_"It worked."_**

**_*AUTHORS NOTE* _**

**_-Gasps- IT FUCKING WORKED! What's gonna happen to Silver? Now that she's dead... But alive.. _**

**_Guess you'll just have to wait and see, but I'm pretty much just writing it as it comes to me, let me know what you think of that story this far, give me reviews, I need to know what you guys think! Haha, is it any good? Press that little review button and let me know please! _**


End file.
